


You'll Remember Me Right

by ArataAtlus



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Gay Sex, Hardcore, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Rimming, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 08:49:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20374018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArataAtlus/pseuds/ArataAtlus
Summary: Taken place during chapter 112





	You'll Remember Me Right

Eren had some nerves coming here and attacking his friends feelings, not only that but he told Floch to keep an eye on him. 

"Why am I still here, I rather be locked up, " Connie groaned in boredom, Floch also looked confused, it has been 10 minutes since Eren did this, and why did it involved Connie. 

Connie was about to say something again until he seen the devil himself, Eren Jeager, Connie never hated Eren, it was actually the opposite, he loved Eren, but after the attack on Marley that all changed, "Let's go," Eren said as he walked past them, Floch was about to come, "Not you, just Connie, " Floch looked shock but he couldn't disobey him so he just saluted and walked away. 

Connie was quiet for the most part of the trip, until he realize he was in a forest, Connie glared at Eren, like hell he was going to kill him in here without a fight, Eren looked at Connie, but what Connie wasn't expecting was to see tears coming down Eren's face. 

"W-wha-, " Eren smashed his lips against Connie as he held onto him tightly. 

Connie started melting into the kiss as he can feel Eren's hands go all over his body slowly taking off his clothes, "E-eren, " Connie pushed Eren away a bit to catch his breath, but seems lime that wasn't enough cause Eren immediately took off his jacket and shirt to reveal his masculine chest, all Connie could do was stare in awe, Eren move towards Connie and made him sit on a stomp. 

He knelt down in front of him and started to undo Connie's belt and remove his pants, while he was doing that he was rubbing Connie's thighs. 

Connie took off his shirt and was now fully naked in front of Eren who was half naked. 

Eren grasp Connie's 8 inch hard cock, which was starting to leak at the touch of Eren's warm hands. 

"E-eren please!" Connie felt ashamed of begging but he couldn't resist, his dream was right in front of his and was about to make him his. 

Eren rubs on Connie's balls as his other hand rubs Connie's shaft. 

Connie was panting at this point, his tongue was sticking out like a dog, his nipples were being suck by Eren, it was to much to handle. 

"E-eren, stop I-i'm going to cum!"

And Eren answered his prayers. 

Connie opened his eyes as he could see Eren taking off his pants and throwing them to the side, this was now frightening Connie, he was frighten by Eren hard on, he was 13in slowly getting harder, Eren laid Connie down on his back as he got in front of him and his cock was now being in Connie's face. 

Connie grabbed Eren cock and began sucking on it, but that wasn't enough for Eren cause he held onto Connie's hips and started thrusting into his mouth he could feel Eren balls being slapped onto his head, they were so low. 

Connie closed his eyes and let his wet mouth handle Eren. 

After a couple of more thrust Eren pulled out still hard, "Stand up, " Connie immediately got up as Eren grabbed his hand and lead him to a nearby tree, he pushed Connie on the tree and brought his ass back to him. 

Connie held to the tree awaiting the pain that was going to come to him, though it never came, instead he felt a warm, wet object on his ass, making him yelp. 

"W-what is that!" 

"It's my tongue," Eren licked again which made Connie shiver a bit. 

"O-ok, " Connie laid his head onto the tree as she could feel Eren's tongue licking and entering his asshole. 

Although it felt weird, it was also enjoyable, Eren was done as was now just enjoying Connie ass by kissing it and using his tongue more, Connie didn't knew why he continued but he would be lying if he said he wasn't enjoy. 

Eren got up and was now holding onto Connie's waist. 

He kissed Connie cheeks and then his mouth, and was now fully tongue kissing him, Connie was disgusted cause Eren just got done licking his ass, so he bit onto Eren tongue a bit making him back out the kiss. 

"Connie!"

"Don't get mad at me, why would you think I want to taste my ass!"

Eren chuckled a bit and kissed his cheek as he was now poking Connie's entrance, "Tell me when to stop, " Connie simply nodded. 

Eren slowly started entering inside of Connie's tight ass, Connie winced but held onto the tree. 

Eren continued to slowly go in until his entire length inside. 

"Jeez Connie ever decided to loosen yourself?"

Connie could only blush as he was trying to stay strong enough for Eren, but with every second Eren was entering, he could feel his whole widening a bit. 

"Eren! Please hurry!" Connie couldn't handle it anymore. 

"No need to rush, " Eren was now fully in, and was now starting to thrust inside of Connie a bit. 

Connie whimpered and moan as he can feel his whole stretching even more. 

He can feel Eren hands pinch and rub his nipples causing him to moan louder. 

"You like that don't you. "

Connie moan in response. 

Eren started thrusting even faster. 

"Ah! Eren!" Connie shut his eyes close tightly as he can feel Eren dick slamming inside of him. 

He couldn't stop moaning, he just couldn't keep his mouth closed. 

Eren pulled out, quickly turned Connie around and lifted him up holding onto his waist as Connie wrapped his legs around him. 

Eren and Connie kissed passionately as Eren continued to thrust deeply inside of him. 

Connie was moaning into the kiss and with each moan Eren was going faster and deeper inside of him. 

Connie knew Eren legs were getting tired, so he stopped kissing which made Eren stop too. 

He pointed towards the stomp earlier and Eren got the hint. 

He kept Connie onto him but was now sitting down with Connie's legs now split apart in front of him. 

Eren changed his position again not feeling comfortable with that on. 

The new position was Eren laying down on top of his jacket with his cock sprung up, with Connie positioning himself on Eren's cock. 

"Alright. "

Connie started to bounce up and down on Eren's cock as he dick flop in the air. 

Eren grabbed onto that and jerk it off for him. 

Connie was moaning again, he can tell both him and eren are close. 

This was the best position too, Connie went up and down even faster. 

Eren groaned and shove Connie down onto his cock as Connie cock spurted out it's juice on Eren's chest and stomach. 

Eren cock was filling Connie up deep inside making Connie ass feel weird. 

They both kissed as Connie got off of Eren cock and laid on top of him kissing him. 

1 hour later

The two boys were both finish as they were now walking back, well Eren walking, Connie was on his back. 

"Eren, why did you do that to Mikasa and Armin"

Eren simply sigh. 

"They need to stay out of the fight, and so do you Connie, I don't need anymore of my friends dying, "

Connie smiled, "But you won't remember this neither. "

Before Connie could say anything he woke back up in his cell. 

"Ugh, my head,"

"Connie! Are you alright!?" Jean had a worried look along with the others, "What did Eren do to you?" Connie had a questionable look on his face. 

"Eren was never here guys, we were all locked in him right?"

Mikasa and Armin had a horrid look while Jean was also lost. 

Armin glanced at Mikasa which she just nodded. 

Eren got rid of Connie memories

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on here, dont know if I'll make more cause I suck at writing


End file.
